


Going off Together

by Amberstorm_Inc



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon Rewrite, Crowley's Fall, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Poetry, Pre-Canon, Will I ever figure out how to tag properly?, poem, the answer is no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 18:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19323487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberstorm_Inc/pseuds/Amberstorm_Inc
Summary: Asking Aziraphale to go off to Alpha Centauri wasn't the first time Crowley wanted to run away with the Angle. This story is basically just what if Crowley was more open with his emotions and ideas.





	Going off Together

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my first pieces of poetry, so I'm not sure if changing rhyme scheme so often is good or not. Any constructive criticism is greatly appreciated :)

You’ve always known me as a demon  
But I knew of you before my fall  
You, an Angel, so high above men  
But for me, that’s not what The Plan saw

Heaven was peaceful, leaving my mind time to ponder  
I took it up to the All Mighty, asked my quarries  
In response, I received no answers to my worries  
And after that, I let my loyalties wander

Soon rumors began to spread among the vast ethereal  
Of things their pier had asked of  
Of sins I had committed  
It felt as if the court had already damned me to Hell

However, not every single Angle slandered me  
There was you, who held yourself to a higher degree  
While you seemed quite neat, we never truly acquainted  
So it was, I had no will to not become tainted

Heaven was boring, and a rebellion had begun  
Would it be such a sin to have just a bit of fun?  
So I hung out with Satan, though he wasn’t a friend  
Then, I did not care it would bring my angelic end

And so I fell, a misguided Angel, pushed into Hell  
My wings singed by brimstone, my body forsaken in the sulphur  
Eventually my wings would glow brand-new, smooth black feathers  
But the pain from being damned, it changed me to feel ever duller

Hell was new, exciting, nothing like what I had before  
However, despite the constant torment, I was still bored  
Down here, there was only ever work, albeit thrilling  
Everyone so comitedly mean, no one to adore

As humanity was birthed, so was my love for you  
Dear Angel, stationed in the garden of Eden  
I longed to know you, to sin, to be a heathen  
But to actually converse with you, that I can’t do

So I transfigured myself into a serpent  
To slither into Eden’s trees, lay over her branches  
There I could watch you, as you’d go about your lovely way  
Until one day, from Hell a mission I was sent

“The apple tree, we’ve seen it’s there you dangle”  
A demon who could never have been your kind told  
“Make Eve crave it’s fruit like you crave the Angel  
If you’re to be spared for your treason, you will fold”

A hiss escaped me, I held back with all my might  
I hated being an Angel, fallen or soaring  
Forced to do either the worst wrongs or the best right  
I don’t mean to do these acts, I just mess up, then thrive

This time I wasn’t looking for you, Angel, while in that tree  
Instead I was desperate for her, the first sinner, her name Eve  
I slither down, and it takes little to tempt her  
Just like me, she can easily do the wrong thing

Now she’s fallen, just like so many Angels before have done  
Those that are to be better, held above human ideals  
I wince at what’s happened, and pray for my Angel like a nun  
I slither to where you’re stationed, but before I can speak-

You look to me with knowing eyes and I no longer know of worry  
Your star-bright gaze melts me more then Hellfire ever did  
I retake my demonic figure, a grin not well hid  
Looking into your curious eyes, I began to tell my odd story

Why do I tell you this Angel?  
Why do I leave myself vulnerable when I’ve been hurt?  
Well you’re not safe yourself dear heart  
And I’ll tell you what I mean if you will excuse me being curt

I know you Angel, as much as you now know me  
You do wrong just as much as I do right  
You haven’t accepted this, I see your unease  
To convince you, I must be quite blatant

Damn me, but is your mere presence here not morally wrong?  
It’s an act of sloth to abandon your duties so long  
And gluttony, ooh, that’s one of your favorites  
Seems even the Garden’s ‘pure’ fruits can cause sin

So neither of us are good at our roles, what’s my point?  
Well, who said we had to be occult or ethereal?  
We could go off together, just like Adam and Eve  
On Earth we can be like humans, to do as we feel

I understand if you wish to stay, Angel  
To go against the code isn’t pretty  
If you went with my plan but became fallen  
For eternity I would feel guilty

So, what is it you need Angel, do you want to run away?  
By the way you’re holding me now, I’ll take that as an “okay”.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, thanks for reading my odd little poem. Also, I imagined the demon who instructed Crowley to tempt Eve was Hastur.


End file.
